


Even the Greatest of Heroes Fall

by AvengedGYT



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Redemption, Romance, Tragedy, will update as story goes on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengedGYT/pseuds/AvengedGYT
Summary: We all know Ren Amamiya. He's cool, charismatic, and a little bit over the top when the thief uniform materializes. He's the hero of Japan no one knew they needed. He fought for them when no one else could. But even the greatest heroes fall. This is a story of the tragedy that fell on our Phantom Thieves.





	1. The Beginning

     Ren Amamiya. He has a place in all of our hearts. His quiet, tactful nature, as well as his charming, flamboyant side we know of as “Joker”. He is an unknown hero to the citizens of Japan, and he wouldn’t want it any other way. But just like every hero we put on a pedestal, he fell from grace. The best way to tell this story is to go back. I would start in April where the journey truly began, but for time sake, and the fact you probably already know what happened, I’ll start where it matters.

 

 

10/16

     Joker looked up at the colossal shadow. Joker wasn’t dumb. He knew coming into this coliseum, he’d be at a disadvantage. Joker glanced up towards the audience. Among the synthetic humanoids that were this casino’s patrons, the people closest to him sat in a group. Obviously they were worried. Who wouldn’t be? This only made Ren care for them more. Having already disposed of the multiple shadows before this behemoth, Joker did what he did best. He fought with all the confidence and charm he had inside. He looked at his friends and flash a toothy smirk before relentlessly attacking the giant with his signature dagger and several persona and their skill sets. His speed was lightning fast and unrivaled within the group. Each member exchanged looks with each other. Obviously impressed, but they’ve been fighting alongside him for half a year. What really had their attention was the fact that he could, in a sense, turn the personality on and off. In the real world, he sat at the sidelines. Ren was more of a “wait and listen” kind of guy, but once the thief attire formed on his body, the show truly begun. Each member watch in awe as the leader dodged and attacked the shadow with outstanding grace and acrobatic abilities. The stadium was almost silent at this point. Each “person” was shocked that this one kid single handedly reduced each shadow to a pile of evaporating goo, and they knew the one currently fighting was about to meet the same fate. Makoto sat in awe as the person she held dear to her risked his life in a rigged competition to advance in the palace of the person she help close to her heart. Unlike the other fights Joker had just been in, this shadow actually managed to connect an attack. Life shot back into the crowd. Everyone thought there was hope for the thief to perish. Makoto quietly gasped in her seat. Worry immediately filled her body. Ann, who was sitting next to the female thief, noticed and placed a comforting hand on her knee. The two exchanged a look. It lasted only a brief moment, but that look said everything she needed to hear. _This is Ren we’re talking about._ _That one hit won’t do anything to him. He will win._ Makoto smiled at the blonde. Both turned their attention back to the ongoing fight.

 

     Joker rubbed his chest. _Wow he actually hit me,_ he thought. Joker put some distance between him and the shadow. During their fight, he noticed it was actually studying his techniques and patterns. This one was tough. Joker knew it was weak. The fact it was having a hard time catching its breath was evidence enough. If he wanted to defeat this, he’d have to improvise. The constant stream of swipes and lunges of his dagger left him vulnerable for counter at this point. Joker evaluated the battlefield. It was a standard coliseum, but there were barrels half buried in the dirt and sandbags that acted as cover scattered around. Not enough to fill the coliseum, but enough for Joker to be flexible with his options. His mind was made up. This was how the show was going to end. The plan that formed in his mind was the perfect balance between damage output and recklessness that made Joker unique. With a smirk, he darted towards the shadow mimicking his usual slash. His plan relied on the shadow countering the attack. He was confident. And just as he predicted, the shadow side stepped away from a pile of sandbags. Like lightning, he ran past the shadow, ripped off his mask, and launched off the solid cover, launching himself high in the air. He also had help from the well timed garu attack that purposefully missed the enemy. Dirt and debris launched into the air. The audience, including the group, tried desperately to figure out what just happened. The shadow stood there confused, unable to see. Also another thing Joker had relied on. In one motion, Joker anchored his dagger into the enemy’s shoulder. The force and moment built from the fall completely transferred through the attack. With the dagger anchored, Joker lifted his body, planted his feet on the shadow’s torso, and ripped out the dagger. The behemoth fell and Joker waited for the dust to settle. After a few moments, the dust slowly started to reach its resting point. Everyone saw Joker striking a pose and a pile of black goo beside him. The angry ramblings of the gamblers was his cue to exit stage left. Joker glanced around the coliseum in search for his team. After finding them, he nodded towards the gate he entered from, signaling them its time to leave.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Author’s Notes: I wanted to put the notes at the beginning of the chapter to address one thing real quick. I made a typo on the first chapter. The date I had was “10/16”. That’s wrong. I meant to type “11/16”. It was a very dumb mistake on my part, so I wanted it to addressed as quickly as possible since this is my first time ever writing my own fan fiction. Also, I am aware the maze comes before the battle arena in the game. I just wanted to switch it around. Hopefully you enjoy the chapter.

 

 

Chapter 2

 

 

Within a short period of time, the group had met up back at the gates that led into the coliseum. Upon Joker’s exit, he found Crow was already at the gate waiting to congratulate the leader.

 

“You continue to exceed my expectations, Joker” Crow complimented. Joker gave a small smile and headed towards the desk to collect his prize. After obtaining the 10,000 coins, Joker walked back to Crow’s side. It wasn’t long until the rest of the group met at the gate. Everyone glanced at Crow with an obvious question on their mind, but before anyone could ask, Joker spoke up.

 

“I have the coins. We need to find another place to get more.”

 

“There was another door back in the main lobby of this floor” Oracle responded.

 

“Well hopefully they give us more than just 10,000 for the next one, or we may be here for a bit” Skull expressed his concerns. He wasn’t the only one.

 

“Yeah! This arena was totally rigged! And to have only gotten so little for it completely blows.” Everyone seemed to have agreed with Panther. “Speaking of, You were totally awesome, Joker!” Another thing everyone seemed to agree with.

 

“Yo, seriously though, that last shadow was huge! How’d you do it?” Skull asked

 

“Well, I did it the only way I knew how. With style.” Joker smirked and pulled on his gloves. Everyone, except for Panther, Skull, and Mona, giggled at the sound of their leader acting cool. The latter just facepalmed.

 

Joker looked at the three. “What? Was that not cool? I launched myself into the air with my persona’s wind attack. Who even does that?” Joker seemed deeply offended.

 

Panther looked dead at him. “What you did was pretty cool. You trying to sound cool was so not cool.”

 

Joker brushed off the comment. “Everyone’s a critic.”

 

Mona looked at Panther. “I-I could have done that too, ya know!” Skull immediately burst into laughter. “Yeah whatever! This guy’s moves were totally insane. I don’t think any of us could have pulled that shit off.”

 

Queen walked up to the hurt leader and began to wipe the dust off his coat. “I thought you were cool, Joker.” Of course she’d make him blush now.

 

“You were truly inspiring.” Fox spoke.

 

“You had me on the edge of my seat!” Noir’s quiet voice broke though.

 

“I expected no less than an amazing performance from our leader.” Crow complimented.

“Yeah! What he said!” Oracle praised the thief.

 

“Well thank you.” Joker smiled at the group before him. “As much as my ego would love to hear you talk about how truly awesome I am, we do have a mission.”

 

Queen straightened Joker’s collar and finished dusting his coat. “Alright. Let’s find the next area.”

 

 

 

Everyone followed their leader back into the main lobby of the last floor. And just like Oracle said, the door to the next challenge was right across the atrium. Upon entering the next area, the palace rule’s distorted voice was broadcasted over the speakers.

 

“You think you can beat me?! I will always come out victorious!”

 

“To think Sae-san thinks this way.” Crow wasn’t really speaking to anyone in particular, “She wasn’t always like this.” Queen felt the guilt rise. Joker noticed the troubled thief and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

“And that’s what we’re here to change. We will save her.” Joker’s simple words sparked determination into the thieves.

 

“Okay! Let’s do this!” And with that, the group headed towards their next challenge.

 

 

 

The next area was definitely different. The shadow they encountered said they’d have to complete a “simple” and “straightforward” maze. The only catch is lighting would be low. This one challenge would get them the coins they needed to face the palace ruler. The group walked up to the double doors leading to this maze.

 

“So, it’s just a dimly lit maze? Sounds simple enough.” Skull commented.

 

“Yeah it does sound simple, but I highly doubt its just ‘dimly lit’. There has to be more of a catch.” Morgana voiced his concern.

 

“Well we won’t know unless we go in.” Panther spoke. Joker walked towards the door and opened it. It was pitch black.

 

“Yeah, that’s pretty dimly lit.” Joker looked at the thieves, “Don’t worry guys. Let’s go in.”

 

“Wait. How are we suppose to finish a maze if we can’t see anything in front of us?” Everyone shared the same concern as Panther.

 

“We can do this. Do you guys trust me?” Everyone looked at each other and started to nod. “Okay. Grab the hand of the person nearest to you. We’re about to do this maze.” The thieves interlocked hands. Joker grabbed Queen’s hand and led everyone into the void.

 

 

 

“Okay. You guys are about to see something start glowing. Don’t freak out.” Obviously, this set everyone a bit on edge. In an instant, a pair of dim glowing eyes was looking at the group from the front.

 

“Dude! What the hell is that?!” Joker immediately silenced Skull with his palm. 

Joker spoke in a hushed tone. “I know you guys have questions right now, and I’ll try to answer them later, but right now we are in a potentially hostel area. Just know that I can see through the dark, so keep your hands on each other and I’ll lead us out of here. Everyone still trust me?” He could see everyone nod. “Good. Now stay quiet and I’ll move slow.” The grip everyone had on each other tightened. Joker walked back to the front of the line and grabbed his queen’s hand. She didn’t know it, but Joker could see her blush. He was just thankful no one could see his.

 

Joker began to maneuver through the pitch black maze. Every shadow we saw, he tried his best to slip by. He knew he could take the enemy, but if it decided to go after the group, they’d never be able do react. Joker rounded a corner and saw two enemies rotating each other near a door. Joker hid behind the edge of the wall, watching the shadows. After an extended moment, Queen’s grip tightened.

 

“Everything okay?” She watched his glowing eyes look into hers then look to the group lined on the wall.

 

“Okay, everyone, there’s two shadows right past this wall. They seem to be guarding a door, and I don’t think they’re going to leave anytime soon. We’re going to fight them.”

 

“Uhh. How do you expect us to fight in the dark?” Panther questioned.

 

“Oh, that’s easy. Come with me.” Joker grabber Panther’s hand and led her to the front, “Get ready to move on the signal.”

 

“What the hell is the signal?” Skull didn’t get an answer.

 

Joker led Panther to a wall closer to their targets. Panther stared into the only source of light. “Okay, this is going to be a long shot, and if we do this we may not have a lot if time, but I’m going to point your hands in the right direction. When I tell you, summon your persona and blast fire in the direction.” Joker gave a slight pause for her to confirm her task. “Got it?” Panther paused for a moment. “Uh, okay.” Joker gave her a pat on the back. Joker glanced back towards the rest of the team. No one knew what the signal was, but everyone was ready to spring into action. “Awesome. Light it!”

 

Without hesitation, Panther summoned her persona and shot a massive fireball in the direction she was set in. The fire connected with a wooden shelf that sat in the corner of the room and lit the room partially. This definitely startled the shadows.

 

“Let’s go!” The team rushed from their position towards the newfound light source and immediately attacked the confused enemies. This was most likely the most aggressive the team had attacked any enemy. It didn’t take long for the thieves to rid the room of the shadows. Joker stared at the pile of black goo bubbling on the ground and then his teammates.

 

“Good job everyone!” Joker gave a smile. The fire started to fade. “Okay. Let’s get out of here.”

 

Everyone headed for the now open exit and entered the next room.

 

“Oh! I can finally see! Ahh! It’s so bright in here!” Oracle’s relief was gone in an instant. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright lights and voiced their complaints. Everyone took a minute to let their eyes adjust to the light. One by one, everyone regained their vision. The first thing they did was stare at their leader.

 

Joker inspected himself. “Do I have something on me?”

 

Skull replied. “Yeah. Glowing eyes. You, uh, wanna tell us what the hell that was?” Everyone looked at the leader expecting an answer.

 

“Oh. That.” Joker rubbed the back of his neck. Panther spoke up. “Yeah...that.”

 

“I can’t really explain it well, but it’s tied to why I can have multiple personas” His response didn’t answer anything. It just raised more questions.

 

“As much as I’d like to solve the mystery behind Joker’s glowing eyes, we’re not exactly in a safe spot to conversate. Can we do this when we get back to reality?” Everyone turned to Crow. A moment passed before the topic was dropped and the mission continued.

 

The Phantom Thieves continued through the area until they reached a hallway with, what seemed like, a shadow on guard.

 

Everyone stopped and inspected the lone shadow. “Should we just run up to it?” Joker thought over what Panther just said. The team has seen this situation before, but they usually found a way to blitz it or draw it out. There was no doing that now.

 

“I guess we have to. We can’t really get behind it. And we’re in a pretty narrow hallway. Just stay on guard.” After hearing the leader voice his instructions, the team cautiously walked towards the enemy. Once close enough, the shadow yelled out.

 

“So, you actually made it out of the maze! Well you won’t make it past this!” A moment after his shouts ended. Two huge cards ejected from the walls and blocked the path forward.

 

“Well shit. That’s just great. Now we have to go back through the damn maze.” Skull was obviously furious.

 

“Skull.” Joker caught his attention and pointed at the vent he was standing beside.

 

“Oh. Well shit. Now we have to cram ourselves in this small vent.” Skull wasn’t as mad.

“You’d think they would close these up to prevent us from escaping” Crow thought aloud.

 

“Okay, let’s do this.” Everyone crawled one by one through the short vent connecting the hall to the side room. Joker was the last to go. He wanted to try something. Skull gave him the signal that it was his turn to crawl though. With that, he sprinted towards the vent and slid feet first through the vent. Well, tried to. He didn’t quite make it. Skull, along with everyone, stared at the pair of pointed shoes sticking out of the vent. Everyone, except Fox, burst into laughter. Fox must have gained inspiration from the sight because he started to frame the moment with his hands. Skull bent down to look through the vent.

 

“You, uh, need some help?” Joker and Skull’s eyes connected. “Please.”Skull and Crow grabbed the embarrassed leader’s ankles and pulled him out of the vent. Joker was reluctant to look at the group, but he mustered the remaining bits of his confidence and looked up. Everyone was visibly out of breath from laughter. Everyone except Fox, who was still painting the moment in his mind.

 

Joker looked to the group. “Okay. I thought I could make it. Obviously I didn’t, but I tried. And that’s what matters.” He tried to turn this into an inspirational moment. That set the group over the edge even more.

 

“It was a good attempt.”Crow tried to console the leader. It could have worked if Crow wasn’t trying to stifle his giggles when he said it. Joker walked past the thieves to the door with a busted ego.

 

Joker put his hand on the door. “So there’s probably a very dangerous enemy past this. Can we contain ourselves enough to kill it?”

 

Everyone took a few deep breaths and regained their serious expression. “Okay, good.” Joker opened the door and filed into the hallway and into the room at the end.

 

“How did you make it past the wall?!” The shadow demanded an answer. Everyone assumed their battle stance. “Maybe you should close the vents next time.” Everyone could hear Oracle chuckle from the very back.

 

“No matter! I’ll just end you now!” The shadow’s transformation marked the beginning of the battle.

 

It didn’t take long for the thieves to gang up on the lone shadow and destroy it.

 


	3. Update

This is an update because i feel i should let those who actually want to read my story know whats up. So, the last time i updated this story was around the end of August. My main reason for even posting this story to whatever site you’re reading this on (ie. FanFiction.net or AO3) was to force myself to have some sense of obligation or responsibility. But i have a multi track mind, and i get very easily side tracked. Combine that with life throwing a brick at me, and you have this guy taking too long to actually sit down and write. Now, I’m not telling you this so i can gain your sympathy. Just know that things for me are getting a lot better, and I’m in the process of building a huge catapult to hurl a lot of bricks back at life. With that said, I’ve started a new job, but that will not stop me from getting my story out. So, if you like my story, thank you. If you hate my writing style, I’ll give you that and thanks for giving the story a shot. Now.....that’s my reason for being silent on the site for a bit. Hopefully I’ll have the next chapter out in a week. Earlier if possible, but don’t put your money on that one. Now that you have my reason, i want to tell you a bit about the story I’m writing here. Something i want to tell everyone reading this is when it comes to physical violence to our lovely and charming protagonist, it’s gonna get brutal. Mainly in 2 parts of the story. I felt i should let everyone know so you can decide if you want on this ride. Also I’ll be explaining a bit more about how this diverges from the story, so if you don’t want to know and just read it as it comes out, thank you and stop here.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ok, so you may be asking “Hey, AvengedGYT. You said this was gonna diverge from the story. So far, it’s all the same. What the hell, man?” To that i say, “It’s only been 2 chapters, my guy. Calm down.” But still, i want to tell you how this will diverge because its not gonna happen for another lot of chapters (probably). So it’ll diverge at Shido’s palace end. That’s all I’m going to say. won’t tell you how, but that’s when it goes down. Also, have another story planned that i may have already started on a bit. It’s a crossover between P4 and P5 and takes place during the story of 5. Also something i haven’t seen a story about. A heads up though, I ship Yu and Naoto so that’s gonna be a thing. That’s all i have to say about that as of now. Thanks for reading and I’ll have the next chapter out soon.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
WARNING: SHAMELESS PLUG BELOW  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I’m gonna plug my YouTube channel’s twitter here. @MHysterical . Might be better to do that than tell you to subscribe to the channel. At least on twitter you can watch some previews we post of the videos, and see if you might like it. If you like it, leave a comment on a video telling us which site you came from. I, for the most part, am the one that replies to comments. Have a nice day and know that you are loved.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After finishing the maze and collecting their winnings, the group head back towards the main lobby of the floor.   
“Okay, so we have all the coins for the scale-bridge thing right?” Everyone turned to Skull. Joker reached in his coat pocket for the card.   
Joker stared at the card. “I wish there was a way to check. I’m certain we have enough. It was kinda easy to keep track of it all.”   
Crow stepped up. “May I see it for a second?” Without hesitation, Joker gave the card to Crow. Everyone knew what Crow was up to. Well not in this particular moment, but everyone knew of his plans to take out the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Understandably, everyone had their guard up.  
.  
.  
.  
(The day after first entering Sae’s palace)  
Futaba sent Ren an urgent message saying everyone need to meet as soon as possible. She reiterated that Akechi could not be there. Morgana decided he’d keep lookout, and Futaba and Ren could fill him in later. Everyone gathered in the attic and stood motionless as the recording played.  
“Once I finish their leader, you won’t have to worry about the rest of them. They are followers. They are nothing without him.” Ren could hear the spite in his voice. Once the recording finished, the following silence lingered longer than anyone wanted. What were they to say? They just listened to a man plan to kill their best friend.   
Makoto was the first to break the silence. “How can we stop him? We need to thing of someway to keep him away from Ren.” Everyone, except for Ren, broke from their stupor and turned their attention towards Makoto. Ren stayed in his head. He just didn’t understand why. The group of friends brainstormed ways to keep this killer from hurting their leader.   
“I take it we can’t just keep Akechi from him.” Ann spitballed the first idea that came to her head. “No. If we did that, he’d know we were onto him and would probably kill him sooner.” Makoto was trying her best to keep from tearing up. Talking about averting her boyfriend’s death didn’t help. Makoto wasn’t the only one. Ann’s eyes had already started to water, and Haru already used a tissue to stop the tears from running. “What if we attacked him on the other side?” Ryuji’s voice was filled with rage. “We knock him out and bolt after we get the treasure.” “There’s no guarantee he will try to kill him in the metaverse. And even if we did knock him out and run, he’d still try to kill him. He need to make it seem like he succeed.” “Make it look like he finished the job?”This was the first time Yusuke spoke after hearing the fiend’s plan to murder his friend. “How would we even do that?” Futaba’s eyes grew in size. “I think I might have a plan.” Several moments passed in silence. “You, uh, wanna share sometime today?” Ryuji, along with the rest of the group waited in anticipation for Futaba to share the plan. “No. I’ll tell you tomorrow.” With that, Futaba packed her laptop away and headed out. On her way she, along with everyone, noticed Ren hadn’t moved an inch since the recording stopped. “Don’t worry. We won’t let this guy get to you. I can’t let him take away my key item.” Futaba’s voice started to break. After hearing her, Ren’s focus snapped back. He looked down at the teary eyed girl in front of him. Ren embraced the small girl. “Nothing is going to happen to me. You can never destroy key items.” Ren could feel Futaba laugh into his chest. Ren gripped her shoulders and broke the embrace. Futaba looked up at him. Face and eyes red from crying. The two shared a silent moment before Ren looked to the people he cared about the most. Ren knew Akechi would kill him. Akechi is far from stupid. He’d probably even see our plan, whatever it is, coming and act accordingly so that he would come out victorious. He has that drive for success, but that wasn’t all. Something about him just felt...familiar to Ren. Everyone’s faces looked to him as if he were a mastermind about to pull together a genius plot that would get him out of this situation. Ren did what he felt was necessary in this moment. Not because he had to mind you, but because he wanted to. It was long over due. Ren walked to Yusuke and gave him a hug. “Thank you, Yusuke.” Yusuke looked confused. “What did I do?” Ren let a moment past before answering. “You taught me to look at things in a new light.” Yusuke gave a chuckle and tightened his embrace. Ren let go and walked to Haru. Ren didn’t have the chance to hug the woman. She had already latched herself to him. “Thank you, Haru. You showed me what elephant poop taste like in coffee.” Haru let out a laugh, but Ren could still feel his shirt catching her tears. “Not only that, but you showed me everyone deserves kindness and forgiveness. Even Akechi.” Haru broke free and looked at the leader.   
Everyone was confused. “Yes. Even he deserves forgiveness.” Ren looked to everyone. “I’m not asking you to forgive him, but don’t say it’s impossible.” Ryuji’s blood started to boil again. “The hell do you mean! This guy is plotting to kill you and you want to be his friend!?” Ren walked to the first real friend he’s ever had. “Yes. I agree Akechi is pretty messed up, but I don’t think it’s completely his fault.” Ren locked his arms around the blonde boy. “Besides, it was you who taught me people deserve a second chance.” Ryuji could feel the waterworks rising. Ryuji knew first hand what it felt like to be judged and ridiculed for the mistakes he made. The embrace between the two friends tightened, and after an extended moment, they let each other go. They shared a moment before Ren looked towards Ann. The tears in Ann started to rise. She knew what was coming.  
Ren walked to Ann and hugged her. Ann couldn’t hold her feelings anymore. Ann tried to compose herself enough to talk without sounding like a babbling idiot. “You know, it’s not polite to make a girl cry.” Ren smiled. “You’re right. I guess I’ll have to make it up to you later.” Ren looked to everyone. “All of you.” Ann looked up at Ren. “Is this where you tell me how I’ve helped you?” Ren chuckled. “You taught me to never give up on people. Shiho would be so proud of you.” In an instant, Ren broke the dam, and Ann couldn’t help it anymore. Their embrace tightened, and after a few moments they broke from each other. Ren turned towards the last person in the room he had yet to thank. This was the first time their eyes locked since Futaba played the recording. Makoto knew if she looked at him, she would break. Just like she predicted, the floodgates started to crack. Ren could see the tears form in her eyes. The only thing that went through Ren’s head at that moment was how beautiful she was. He knew he would be okay. He had to. He couldn’t leave her here without him. He didn’t want to be anywhere without her. Ren could feel his own tears forming and starting to overflow. Ren gave Makoto a loving smile. His smile was the dynamite that blew the gates apart. Tears streamed down Makoto’s face as her and the person she loved shared a warm embrace. Ren lowered himself and dug his face into Makoto’s neck. The feeling of his tears coating her skin didn’t help Makoto gain control of her feelings.   
Ren lifted himself and locked eyes with Makoto. “And you, my dear,” Ren cupped his hands on her red, hot, cheeks. Makoto nuzzled into his palms. “You showed me what true love feels like.” Ren lifted her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. Makoto drowned herself in his touch for as long as she could. Ren threw his arm around his love’s shoulder and looked to the group. This night had been emotionally draining, and everyone looked half dead with puffed up eyes. “I’m going to be find because all of you are by my side. I love you all” Everyone rushed to their leader for a big group hug. “All this sappy shit is too much for me.” Ryuji looked at his best friend with watered eyes. “Don’t ruin the moment, Ryuji. We needed this.” Ann tightened on whoever she happened to be latched to. In this case, it was Haru and Yusuke.   
After the group hug ended, Ren found Morgana and they walked everyone, except Futaba, to the train station. Not before Ren changed shirts. Morgana noticed the state of everyone, but decided not to say anything at that moment. Ren stopped everyone and checked his surroundings before entering the station. “We have to act like we know nothing. Everyone needs to act normal.” the group unanimously agreed and departed to their houses. After they got back, evening had just set in. Futaba and Morgana sat in Ren’s room going over the info she had dug up. Futaba was completely out of it, so she just played the recording. Ren took a minute in the bathroom to make himself presentable. His night was far from over...

 

Author’s Notes:  
So i know i said this would come out on Thursday, but work was... well work and as soon as i got home, i just crashed. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but im going to have to cut it in half and write the rest later. I kinda wanted to try my hand at some fluff, so that was the reason for the whole moment. I’m hoping it’ll connect with what i have in mind for certain parts of the story. Also, a heads up. I like to work in extremes. What i mean by that is, if parts of the story are going to be warm or kind hearted, i’m writing as warm and kind hearted as i can. Same thing applies to the other end. If it gets bad, I’m going to make it as bad as i can, and we all know what comes after Sae’s palace... Alright, I’m done. Hopefully you enjoyed. I know i have a lot to work on pertaining to my writing, but if you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them. Love ya faces.

**Author's Note:**

> If it seems like this may be half asses, or not as good as other works on this site, just know that I am a complete amateur at writing. I mean I always did well in my English classes and can write to some degree, but fictional stories are way different than research essays. I wanted to post this because i think the idea i have for this story is unique. This isn't going to be another novelization of the video game or the anime series. So far, I haven't seen anyone write what i have in mind. If you like the summary, I apologize that it's coming from someone inexperienced. With all this said, I had to post it to motivate myself to keep with the story. I've already abandoned a Persona 4 fic that I started on a few months ago, and I'm currently working on another Persona 4 story. It's just that I've hit a block and needed to get my mind off it. And this was born. I'm done rambling. If you liked it, thank you. Feel free to leave me some criticism. Just please don't judge me too hard on my writing. Thank you.


End file.
